Misinterpretation!
by NavyBlueMarquise
Summary: In a one hour lunch break, just how many misinterpretations can Téa have around Seto? Were all of them really misinterpreted by Téa? With a library and a class as places, a lot could be misunderstood! Read and find out! Oneshot around Seto and Téa .


**Hello Everyone, today it's January 28 and guess what? It's my birthday. Yay!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I'm now 16 and I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of it's characters. Or else, imagine my birthday party with the characters of that anime and manga.

I have to tell you, I'm sure there are some mistakes in here but I'll rectify them a.s.a.p! Promise!

**Added mention after correction: **Wow, at the end, there were not as many mistakes as I thought there would be. This is not a bad story as I thought it was. I personally like this story. I had to do it fast as I wanted it to have as published date, my own birth-date. Hehe, isn't this evil? Actually, it's much more of a...wish. You can't really blame me if I have some sorts of...uh...fantasies?

* * *

It was a usual day in Domino High except for the small commotion going inside the adjacent building to the canteen.

Téa was mumbling some incomprehensible words as she searched through her locker for her literature book.

_Damn good time for it to be lost! What am I going to do now? _

The usually cheerful blue eyed brunette was about to have herself a very first detention in her school life; that was if she did not find her book.

The next period was going to be that of Japanese literature and if the over-strict Mr. Kazakuno caught her without her book, she was sure to keep company to the empty library of the school that evening.

She was rummaging through her things when suddenly a wonderful idea stroked her.

_You idiot, how could you be so stupid Téa? Really, there is no greater fool than you!_

She slammed the door of her messed up locker shut and headed away from it.

* * *

_What is it called again? __Tender Taxation Trader Transaction. No. It's something else. What do these four Ts mean? Damn, it was such a simple business term. Since when was I so forgetful?  
_

Seto Kaiba was as usual sitting in the classroom with his laptop on his table and his fingers typing furiously but fluidly across the integrated keyboard.

His eyes brows knitted in concentration and he was biting his lower lip, struggling inwardly.

Some of his brown shining locks were stuck to his forehead and temples due to the presence of some very tiny droplets of sweat.

The well-known CEO was working on some different types of letters that he had to send his business partners.

Of course, any other **normal **businessman would have asked his secretary to do the job. But **he** was not the usual type of businessman. Since Seto Kaiba thought that his employees were a bunch of incapables, he would do **their** jobs at his **own** expense and later would snap at them, using as sole reason, their incompetence and finally he would fire them without a second thought.

But then, he was stuck on one thing; he could not remember the name of the **oh so famous **term that needed to be mentioned in each of the letters he was writing.

He was trying to be brief, impatient, polite and very serious altogether in his letters. So, as his wide universe of vocabulary and his strong memory had let him down at the very moment that he needed them the most, he was thoroughly searching for a way of accomplishing his desired action without killing anybody in the surroundings. Fortunately enough for any other students, he had the whole class all for himself as normally everyone preferred to get out of it when lunch time came. So, one bad thing that would involve a dead person and over-infuriated CEO was sure **not** to happen.

* * *

On the other hand, the gang made up of Tristan, Joey and Yugi were walking towards the canteen rather noisily with Joey complaining about his hunger and Tristan adding to it. Yugi just tried to stop them from acting idiotically from time to time if ever it was possible, which of course was not. They were equally happy to have got out of a three period course of Mathematics.

"Man, I'm hungry; this Math is just way too complicated. All these algebra and everything are based up only from calculations. My poor stomach was grumbling at all those complications. I'm glad we are out of that hell! Now canteen, here I come."

Tristan exclaimed.

Joey looked back at his friend with widen eyes and poked him, "Usually Tristan, it's my line, don't you know that?"

"You guys, don't you think--?"

Yugi was about to ask something when he realised that someone just passed right next to them like lightning.

"Hi guys!" Téa shouted to them though she did not stop running.

Sure everything was supposed to be almost blurred when you are running but still Téa managed to spot her friends by identifying the crazy haircuts that the three of them had.

"Té--?" The guys were about to answer when Téa waved to them.

"Bye Guys!"

They all stared at her in disbelief, thinking the same thing.

_Eh?_

"Yo Téa, canteen's the other way round!" Joey added.

Still Téa did not pay attention to him.

"Hey Téa, wait! Where are you going in such a hurry?"

Yugi called out to his friend who at that moment was running along the corridors of the lockers in the opposite direction of the canteen.

"Library! Can't come with you guys right now! Got a Japanese Literature book to borrow. Can't find mine. Now bye!"

Téa blurted out carelessly, paying attention neither to the sense nor to the order of her words.

"But your--" Joey started.

"Oh Joey, my lunch can wait. Now, stop interrupting me!" Téa nearly snapped but she managed to take control of the tone of her voice.

"But--" Joey stated silently.

"You heard her? Better listen to her or else we'll have to face her wrath." Tristan told Joey, winking and swaying his arm as if he was hold a hockey stick ready to knock Joey's head.

* * *

"I know that Tristan. Who do ya take me for? I was just trying to tell her that her so called book is with me. I borrowed it **without** quite asking her last week." Joey said back slapping Tristan's arm.

"You mean you have taken her book** without** her permission Joey? You took it on the sly? No, no, you mean you** stole **her book?" Tristan asked.

"Sounds like both are the same to me, yes! But it was no theft; I would have returned it to her if she was not acting this tense and if she had agreed to listen to me."

Joey retorted, raising his head up as if he had just said the most sensible thing ever.

"You are only defending your current not so innocent position!" Tristan broke his confidence instantly.

"Thanks dude, you really **are** supportive!" Joey frowned.

"Why would Téa ever listen to you of all people in this school?" Tristan added again.

"Don't you think that we should head back to the library and tell her about it?"

Yugi finally entered the conversation after having boringly but still with a little bit of concern witnessed it for several seconds.

They all instantly imagined Téa's fury if ever they did tell her everything. They could see their ears being pulled while being treated as several bunch of anything that Téa would have thought of. Joey imagined himself being kicked with the said book while Yugi and Tristan thought about all that they would have to hear as moral speeches even if the fault was Joey's. Yugi looked at the two others before the three of them shook their heads and exclaimed a big carefree,

"Nah!"

* * *

Téa got to the library and while huffing and puffing, she went to the attendant desk.

_Oh no, not the new one. She's such a…! Where is my favourite attendant gone?  
_

She made the sweetest and most determined voice ever.

"The Japanese literature section?" she inquired, sounding as sweet as possible.

The librarian, who was a middle aged blond woman, placed her small glasses on her nose and faced Téa expectantly.

Téa rolled her eyes inwardly but still; she had got the message and let out a small, barely audible "Please?"

Instead of answering to the question asked, the librarian, Mrs. Brett as her name tag indicated asked Téa for her membership card.

_Damn, it's in the class!_

Téa thought before asking, "Can't I just borrow the book? It's only for two periods. It's not like I'm going to steal it or something."

_This formality is a pain in the ass. Who would dare steal such a boring, over-rated Japanese novel?_

The librarian just turned her back to her and faced her monitor and simply added,

"Whatever your reason might be or the duration for which you are going to keep the book, you need to present your card to me and that's it."

_Alright, you witch! You just wait here, idiot!  
_

Téa got out of the library and resume her flow of curses in her thoughts.

* * *

_What was this fucking term again?_

Back in the classroom, Seto was busy cursing all the business dictionaries in the world for his plight when he heard someone entering the class, mumbling very, very **not** good words. Still, he did not really pay attention to it; he was fairly too busy.

Her voice was easily recognisable to him. After all this time he had heard her cheered up a bunch of non-deserving idiots, if he did not made out correctly who **she** was, hell would swallow him up. At least this time, four other Ts came to his mind.

_**T**__ime__** T**__o__** T**__ackle__** T**__éa!_

* * *

Seto was smirking. He might have forgotten his term in the four Ts but he had just form a new perfect term timed perfectly for whatever was to come.

Seto watched as Téa crossed the threshold of the classroom.

Usual Téa Gardner, same school uniform, same silky brown shoulder length hair, same pretty face but with a frown and cheeks flushed red in frustration.

Téa made her way to her sitting spot.

"Next time she'll ask for a signed permission from the prime minister for me to enter the library. Or maybe that she will want one from that billionaire jerk in the class; after all he counts as eminently as those parliament freaks. I wonder what he has which is that extraordinary for him to be praised like that, the fool."

Téa exclaimed.

Obviously, she was not yet aware of Seto's presence in the class.

* * *

Seto, on the other hand, was intrigued by what Téa was mumbling but he could not make anything clear of all that she was saying. That was extremely good for Téa that he did not hear at the last part of what she had said or else, who knew what could have happened if he did? He shook his pen from his right hand to his left one like any other curious person would.

His eyes never leaving her form, some thoughts of normal teenage boys hit him.

_Wow! Now, I know why there are some boys who just keep their eyes on her. This wonderful figure of hers and this--_

Seto eyes widened and instantly he dropped his pen. He also mentally kicked himself.

_What was I just thinking? Why was I even thinking firstly? Yeah, **that** term. Think like this again Seto Kaiba and you are in for a little visit to the mental asylum._

But as he watched her remove a stray of brown hair blocking her perfect ocean blue eyes from view, his thoughts wander again.

_If this is not __real and pure beauty then what is it? Good! Just great, everything I ever wanted is getting true, me and __**her,**__** alone! **__We could--_

Seto sighed.

_You are definitely going insane__, Seto my boy! Since when did I ever want her, huh? Let me think--Now stop it, your mouth will soon be wide open and you will be drooling over her!_

He collected his wandering thoughts and snapped back to reality. He got up to search for his pen and it was then that Téa realised the presence of the CEO in the class.

_What is he doing here? Was he eavesdropping?  
_

Téa looked at Seto boldly and questioningly but her confused expression was replaced by a smile at a realisation.

_Stupid question Téa! It's the working robot_. _Why would he need to eavesdrop on anybody? He would rather send spies after people since the boy lacked time for anything except for his work._

"Out of my way, Kaiba."

Téa said as she made her way to her desk. But first, she had to pass right Kaiba's.

"Just who do you think you are talking to, Gardner?"

Seto asked annoyingly.

"I said and I quote, 'Out of my way, Kaiba', so I guess it was your name at the end; meaning that I was talking to you."

Téa retorted.

_Oh, how I like this attitude of hers. Play along Seto and show her who the man is!_

"Whatever. It's not like you could do anything else than quoting your own useless statement."

Seto watched Téa as the latter tried in vain not to pay attention to him. So, she kept on glancing at him from time to time.

"Tongue-tied Gardner?" he asked.

Téa glared at him.

"Or maybe you are so busy admiring me that you cannot keep your eyes off my wonderful personality, huh? You know I can provide you with a picture of mine or you can simply cut those in the newspapers like the other fan girls." He pursued.

"Oh you wish Kaiba. But remember, I'll never let you get away after you insult me. It's only in your dreams that you will see me begging for attention from you. You know nothing of how to be a perfect gentleman but at least you could try and be friendly and--"

"Damn her friendship speeches, so dull and boring. Always the same thing. Change the disc for once!" Kaiba cursed under his breath.

"And you are--What? I heard you, Kaiba and don't make as if you said something else."

Téa said irritated by the fact that Seto always said that she was a friendship preacher.

Seto walked up to her and leaned in so as his mouth was very, very close to her ear.

"Misinterpretation,** Téa**."

* * *

The way he said her first name made shiver ran down Téa's spine.

He got away from her and added as if nothing happened, "You always misinterpret what I say. Like right now, I only said 'Damn those official membership letters, they are dull, annoying and boring'. And you thought I said what exactly? Remind me."

He smirked as he saw Téa's eyes widened.

"You…you said that? You really said that?"

"Any doubt?" Seto asked confidently, still wearing his smirk.

_Don't tell me, she's buying it._

But as she saw Téa's look changing to an apology one, he sighed.

_She is definitely buying it! Wow, too good Seto!_

"I thought…that you, well sorry for misjudging you." Téa said before heading to her desk.

Once again, Seto smirked.

_Victory is mine!_

Fate was decidedly not with her that day. She was walking as quickly as possible and so she did not realise when she put her foot on something. She lost her balance and she realised that her body was falling towards the…ground.

"Aaah!" She cried out loud

* * *

She was still yelling when she took notice of three things:

1. She was not on her butt on the floor.

2. She was in a single piece with nothing broken.

3. She was in a very awkward position on **something** which had softened her fall and that **something** felt really **good**.

* * *

"Stop it, just stop it already!"

Seto voice snapped her out of her trance of fantasies and her continuous crying.

She looked up and saw cobalt blue eyes filled with irritation staring down at her.

"You did not even fall down let alone have a good reason to scream like this. Why the hell are you shouting for?" he asked.

Téa was too busy being lost in his eyes to hear him at that time.

Seto shook her entire being awake. Her eyes widened again as she got a clue of the situation _and_ the position she was in.

Seto Kaiba had one arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her back. He was leaning towards her and she saw that both of them were near to a bad fall if it was not for that ability of Seto to be very dexterous and cautious altogether. The boy was indeed very capable of keeping his balance while having in his arms, a girl.

* * *

Time seemed to have some to a still. They were both heating up. Maybe it was only because of the great heat of the hot weather.

_Wait__ a sec, he is touching me. No, he is holding me…in his arms. Yeah I know, same thing!  
_

Téa thought nervously.

_Hey, am I touching her?_ Seto thought. He looked down at Téa and added, _Yes indeed, I am._

_Is he going to...ahem, well kiss me or what?_

Téa's thoughts were getting in even more dangerous territories.

_Seto! Stop looking down at her. She might lose control and kiss you, you know you are irresistible. Or __**you**__ might lose control and kiss her._

Seto's thoughts were more taunting than helping. So, he mentally slapped himself and ordered his mind to shut up.

They both continued to stare in each others pools of blue and their faces were inching closer by every millisecond.

Seto thought that Téa's perfume smelt really good and Téa thought the same thing for Seto's cologne except that Seto's cologne was much more intoxicating.

_Get a hold! Quick!  
_

They both shouted in their heads.

* * *

Téa was the first one to break the **hot** ice which had settled between them.

"Thank you."

"Huh?" Seto looked back at her confused.

_What? Thank you? Is she sick or what? Why would she thank me of all people? Oh, she thought that--_

But soon enough, his normal teenage boy behaviour disappeared and a smirk made place on his handsome features. He did not need to continue his thoughts to know what Téa meant by thanking him.

"Why…you don't need to."

Seto answered a bit too calmly from Téa's opinion.

"No. No, I mean it. You prevented me from falling." Téa insisted.

"I would not say that if I were you." Seto continued.

"And why would you not say that?" Téa raised her eyebrows. She was seriously getting confused.

Seto said nothing. Instead he raised Téa up a little and motioned for her to look right under herself.

There, was the reasons for which he had caught her and stopped her from falling; His desk, laptop, PDA and other electronic gadgets including several books that only Kaiba could be interested in.

Téa was shocked **and** a bit disappointed.

"Now, if you'll excuse me?" Seto said before tilting her body in a different direction. He then instantly let go of her. Téa was then definitely flat on the floor.

"That's much better. You wouldn't think that I had actually help you out, would you? Why don't you scream now? You did fall this time."

Téa glared at him.

* * *

"This is the second time." Seto said ignoring her glare.

"Misinterpretation. It is the second time in the day that you misinterpreted what I did. First it was my words and now my acts."

Seto added while he bent to get back his pen which was the cause of Téa's slip.

Téa looked back at him and saw the pen in his hand.

"Like hell I did! I know what you said Kaiba before but then I made as if I believed you in order to get some peace. But now, I had no idea of**this**."

She then tried to get up only to get her foot entangled in a chair and fell right back on the floor.

"What did you expect? I wouldn't have let my things get broken by you." Seto said mockingly.

"You idiot, it was your fault if I was about to fall and it was also your fault if I fell down. And yet you don't have any sympathy?" Téa yelled.

"You want me to?" Seto said much to Téa's curiosity.

"Yes!" She yelled again.

* * *

"OK! First, let me tell you, it was your fault if you did not come back with a retort to what I said previously, instead, you backed away. And yes, also, it was the pen's fault if you slipped and nearly devastated the latest technology. So, don't blame me. Now, would you like me to hold your hand like a child and help you up?"

Seto asked coolly.

"That pen is yours. There is no use of arguing with you and you surely know where you can put your technology. You are the coldest creature ever and you should have a lizard as company. And yes, no thanks but I don't take help from an invalid person who depends on machines to live, in order to stand on my own feet."

_Oops, did I go too far?_

Téa thought while she saw Seto glared at her but since it was her chance, she decided that she did not want to let it go.

"What happened? Did I touch a nerve? Oh sorry, insensitive robots don't have nerves; they have circuits and all these connecting wires. So, did I grill a circuit?"

Téa got up and rubbed her back. She went to her desk and got her library card from it. She then strode back to the door. As she was about to get started for the library, she turned around and added victoriously,

"Misinterpretation** Seto**. Never misinterpret, mistake, misunderstand and underestimate your opponent for being weaker than you, you might end up losing an entire war, forget the small battles."

She smiled and went away, swinging her card in her hand.

* * *

_Oh__ no, you are the one mistaking me and misinterpreting my silence. It was nothing but a simple battle that I let you win...purposely._

Seto watched her form retreating towards the library. He was silent all this while. He was definitely not taken aback from whatever Téa told him. He was in fact allowing her to denigrate him for the time being as he had a very good idea of how to show her that he was no robot.

_Speak while you still can, Téa.__ I can guarantee you that you'll soon find out __something__ else. And I can assure you, no robot can do this!_

He remembered seeing the library's card in her hand.

_Library, huh?_

He smirked before getting back to his work.

_Good, I intended to go there as well. But first, let me__ get back to try writing these silly letters again._

* * *

"Here we are!"

Téa exclaimed joyfully for two reasons. First, she had just won an argument against Seto Kaiba and second, the sulky faced librarian could no longer say anything to her as she had brought her card. She was very proud of herself for such an accomplishment.

She shoved it into that Mrs. Brett's face and asked, "Now, the Japanese Literature section?"

Mrs. Brett only showed her the way without uttering a word.

Téa smiled contently and made her way through the shown section of the library. But her happiness was cut short as she realised the magnitude of the shelves and the number of books that were there only for the Japanese Literature section.

_Should've known__ it from before._

She sighed and began her search for the book that she needed. She glanced down at her watch.

_Geez, only thirty five minutes left from the one hour lunch__. I wasted my time with that Kaiba. I bet if ever I will succeed in finding this book. Actually, I bet if I could discover it in this boring store-place of books._

* * *

Mrs. Brett was observing Téa for a short moment before she decided that she could leave her alone in there. She did trust that Téa would not steal any book. She took a last glance at the one who was talking to the Japanese books and made her way out of the library, to go meet the male usher in his office for some **personal** reasons.

* * *

"OK! Go to hell and I'm going to the library!"

Seto Kaiba finally decided to give up to his difficulty. He made yet another paper ball with the umpteenth sheet that he was using and tossed it in the paper bin without missing it. It was obvious that he was in a desperate need of a business dictionary. He got up and looked at the mess that he did to his things.

He took his school jacket from the chair next to him and wore it with style. He then tidied up his desk, putting everything in their original and right place. When he saw his pen, he could not help himself from smiling. He smiled because of the thought of someone.

That** particular **someone whom he was sure to meet on his trip to the library.

His smile changed to a smirk as he ran his hand swiftly in his hair and got out of the classroom.

* * *

Seto walked in the hallway and looked straight in front of him. He passed right next to a mob of fan girls who were desperately trying to get his attention. Some of them even dared to block his way and were about to tell him how much they want to kiss him or do whatever other thing with him, when Kaiba abruptly raised a hand, glared at them and said, "Don't bother! You are wasting your already-not-so-precious time."

* * *

He watched their faces fell in disappointment and hurt and that made him very satisfied. Just then, he passed next to some girly-looking boys. They batted their eyelids at him. Seto glared at them and then rolled his eyes.

_Now gays! Yippi! It's definitely not my day, well maybe not.  
_

Seto Kaiba was definitely not gay and to prove his **straightness**, he was going to meet someone in a place where silence definitely ruled.

* * *

"I'm fed up, there are so many books with the same name, explaining the same thing, boring me out of my skull but I still don't see the edition that I use."

Téa was still wasting her time to find a book while hers was with Joey but the poor girl did not know that. She lifted her head to see the section of the library reserved for business and technology.

"Guess whose favourite this section is?"

She said sarcastically as she approached the big shelves.

"Who?"

* * *

A voice set her dead in her track. She turned around only to be met by a handsome familiar-looking young person with blue eyes and brown soft hair but who at the same time was the CEO of Kaiba Corp and the **hated** object of her very thought.

"You see **Téa**, I never thought that you could be interested in these types of books."

Seto said as he took a nearby coding and decoding book on a specific computer program.

_**Téa**__ again! How dare he take my name like this, though the sound of my name has never been so perfect?_

"Haven't you got enough last time or you still wish to hear from me again?"

Téa said sounding totally **not** convincible.

Seto looked over Téa's head and smirked. He had found the perfect thing for his payback. He looked back at Téa who was herself looking at him in a strange way.

"I do want to hear from you. In fact, I want something from you. The problem is; will you be able to know what I mean? Will you be able to give it to me?"

Seto took a few strides in her direction.

* * *

"Answer me, will you?" He pressed.

Téa backed away until she was completely held against the bookshelves.

"I bet if I ask **any** girl outside, they will be able to give me what I want and still you won't know what** it** is."

"Kai-no,** Seto**, I know what you want. And if you think that I can't give it to you then you are absolutely right. Simple reason; I don't want to."

_Seto huh? Nice, very nice! She is acting as I predicted.  
_

"Look, let's just say that you are an ignorant of everything and end this here as you **obviously **cannot afford to give me what I want."

Seto added.

"You won't be able to change my mind try all you want." Téa spat out.

"Really?" Seto said inching nearer to her with every word he took.

"Won't I be able to?" His face was very near to hers.

"N…no!" Téa stammered.

"What happened, **Téa**?" Seto asked looking directly into her eyes.

"I can give you what you want. I know I can and I know what it is." Téa answered without realising, much to her own horror and to Seto's pleasure.

* * *

"But I don't think you can." Seto said his breath hitting on Téa's lips.

"Try me!" Téa exclaimed.

Seto then withdrew himself some inches away from Téa and looked up.

"Why, do you really want someone from your fan girls to give it to you? I'm in a much preferable way of heading to your request."

"That you are! Even if I did ask one of those morons outside, you are the only one who is in a better way and in a better position and also nearer to my goal and only you can **satisfy** me." Seto said as he put an emphasis on the word 'satisfy'.

_He talks too much. How about I shut him up once and for all? __I'm sure what he wants is a kiss. It won't kill me so I might as well do it._

Téa thought as she watched Seto's lips moving in lovely sync to tell her something. She unconsciously licked her own lips.She had been attracted to him in the past, yes but when she discovered his behaviour, those feelings were buried deep inside and it seemed that they were resurfacing at the most inappropriate moment.

"Look, I told you that I'll give **it** to you!"

Téa exclaimed.

"You think that you can give **it** to me? You **really** think that you can?"

Seto inched forward to her and looked back into her blue eyes.

They both played the game very well but only one of them knew the outcome of this particular game and that one person was Seto Kaiba.

_Come on Seto, she'll soon take the step you want her to._

Once again, a smirk made its way up to his handsome face as he noticed Téa staring at him in thought. He took this opportunity to go nearer to her as if he was not near enough. He wanted to tease her some more.

Téa had nothing else to do than looking at him; she was in a dead end and Seto's arms closed any exit she would have thought of as they settled on the range of shelves behind her.

"Just tell me how are you going to reach that high up and ta-?"

* * *

Seto did not have time to end his question when Téa wrapped her arms round his neck and pulled him in a warm kiss. Her moist lips were moving against his.

Seto was stunned but then while he was being kissed, he was thinking of his victory.

_Just as I predicted!_

Sure that kiss did not bear any emotion as Téa was only teaching Kaiba a lesson for messing with her but as she was about to pull away, Seto held her head back using his right hand while his left one took its place round Téa's waist.

He captured her lips once again with his and kissed her back forcefully. Téa's arms that were holding him tightly relaxed and loosened up to rest on Seto's chest.

At first, Téa was not responding to the kiss. So, to turn her on, Seto massaged the back of her neck gently and in a very sensitive way.

Her instant response was a muffled moan which deepened as Seto thrust his tongue inside her hot mouth. She kissed him back, with equal force and passion as Seto did.

They both were so used to fighting that even in kissing; they fought for dominance on the other but Seto outstood in that domain and he was the one leading the dance. Téa gave up the fight and melted in Seto's arms.

The kiss changed from a meaningless one to a very passionate one.

Soon, they were both struggling for oxygen and they parted for breath. Téa's face was flushed but still she managed to say in between intakes of breath, "So, you…see! I finally dared giving you what you wanted."

* * *

Seto looked at her and let out a laugh. Téa watched him, puzzled by his sudden behaviour.

"That's where you are wrong!" He exclaimed.

He took a breath and continued, "Third time! Third time Téa!"

"You mean I once again misinterpreted what you said? I really don't see how?"

Téa retorted as she glared at him.

"Of course you won't see. I personally took great care for you not to notice anything. You see, I had some things that I wanted to clear between us. But first, how about I tell you what the real thing that I wanted you to give me is?"

Seto said between cackles.

"If you've finished laughing like a maniac, you might as well tell me what in the world the famous thing is?"

Téa was really becoming impatient.

"Look up, see that book over your head?"

Seto said as Téa did as he requested.

Her eyes widened in sudden realisation. She nodded and stammered on her next words. "You…meant…but I…something…else."

* * *

"Right, I meant the book and you thought of something else. That's what I called a misinterpretation. Don't you think it was a nice payback?"

Téa's mouth opened but no sound came from it.

"Remember I told you that only you could give me what I want; I was absolutely right. You were right under the bookshelf on which was the **book** that I want to use. You were in the best position ever to give it to me."

"But you said-"

Téa finally found her voice.

"You did not give me a chance to end my sentence from last time. So let me rephrase the whole of it."

Seto said as he took the same posture to that when he first asked her the same question.

"**Just tell me how are you going to reach that high up and take this book and give it to me for last I checked, this shelf is far too high for you?**"

He smirked as he saw Téa's face and so he fuelled up the already **burning** situation.

"You are not going to kiss me again now, are you?"

Téa's face, which was bearing a shocked expression during all that time, became red with anger and she grabbed Seto by his collar and brought his face next to her.

"This…entire, all this was just a game for you? Why did you do this? WHY? I demand an explanation. What did you want to prove?"

"Calm down! Should I set a flashback sequence to remind you of what you told me I was?"

Seto said as he seized her hands and forced her to leave his collar.

"What? What did I say?" She answered.

"Aw! You don't remember now? You did tell me when I got here something like 'Haven't you got enough last time or you still wish to hear from me again?' when I entered the library, right?"

He rubbed his hands together and continued, "Back in the class, you told me that I am an insensitive robot and that I have circuits and whatever and also that I depend on machines and everything like I'm an invalid."

"But I did not mean it. I was only getting back at you for whatever you said." Téa said as she was on the verge of crying.

"Therefore, I had to find a **valid** reason to prove you wrong. So now, do you still think that I am insensible, robotic, invalid and **cold**? But you know one thing, you are by all means, the last one I would have thought to give me company, like you said, I need a lizard and I don't really think that you are one."

"Everything that happened right here was your entire plan? You did this to avenge for before?" You…you played with me. You just wanted to prove me wrong."

Téa whispered as she fell on her knees and tears began to fall from her then reddened eyes to the floor.

"That's not true!" Seto nearly shouted. He came next to her and kneeled down to face her.

* * *

Téa was crying in her hands and she covered her face with them. Seto gently took her hands away from the flushed face and removed a handkerchief from the breast pocket of his school jacket. He wiped off her tears and cupped her chin to raise her face for her blue eyes to meet his.

"That's not true." He repeated with a soft voice. "I did not play with you. Well, OK, maybe I did want to a little but then, you were not totally wrong about me. It's just that I did not like the comparisons you made."

He was scratching the back of his head like a shy normal boy and that action of his made Téa chuckled.

"But your kiss was mind-blowing and I could not resist the feeling of kissing you back."

He looked back at her and smiled. A genuine smile that made Téa's heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, don't laugh." He poked her gently and faked a hurt expression that caused Téa to laugh louder.

"You know you could have asked your fan girls for a kiss, I'm sure they would oblige." Téa joked.

"I suppose I will next time."

Seto stated.

"Don't you dare do that, Seto Kaiba! You are only- Oops!" Téa began before she looked away.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "I am only what?"

"…thing!"

Téa replied.

"Hmm?" Seto pressed as he suppressed a laugh from escaping his throat.

"Nothing." Téa said.

Seto raised both his eyebrows and smirked, "Afraid of saying it?"

"Of course not!" Téa retorted.

"So?" Seto asked again.

"You are only…m-i-n-e." Téa whispered as she spelt the last word.

"Since when?" Seto inquired as if he was holding an interview.

"Well, let me think. Hmm…since The Duellist Kingdom Tournament organised by Pegasus."

"Wow, during all this time? I have to say, you are very patient."

Seto added.

He could not contain his laugh anymore; he let it out and earned himself a glare from Téa but however that glare was not powerful as Téa broke out in fits of laughter as well.

"What about you?" Téa asked, running a hand in his soft hair. "I always wanted to do this."

"Really? You should have asked" Seto replied watching Téa mischievously making her realise that she said that last sentence aloud.

She placed a hand on Seto's mouth and murmured huskily in his right ear, "Answer my question or else there are many other things that I still want to do and I will execute them right away if you don't."

"Though I would like you to, I can't risk anyone seeing us in such a place. So, I'll answer your question. I found you well, beautiful and…attractive since you drew that stupid smiley on your friends' hands before my first duel with Yugi."

Téa gazed at him curiously, "Wow, you were even more patient than me."

"What can I say? You are worth the wait." He answered proudly causing Téa to blush prettily.

He wanted to tease her so he added, "Pray tell, you really misinterpreted every word I said?"

"Oh no, I did not. In case you forgot, it was your aim to make me believe in those particular words. So, I say a big no to this question of yours."

Seto chuckled.

"Sure but still I did mean something else."

"Stop it or else I'll…I'll-"

Téa started to be stopped by Seto'a hand stroking her cheek, "Hmm, you'll what?"

"I'll do something which you will…" She left her sentence incomplete on purpose.

"I will…enjoy myself with I suppose." Seto completed nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Says who?" Téa teased.

"Says me, Seto Kaiba and whether you like it or not, Seto Kaiba never takes no for an answer."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him in a very tight hug. He turned her to face him and kissed her passionately. Téa deepened the kiss and leaned over him on the marble floor of the library. They kissed and kissed until the lack of air made its special appearance.

They parted and rested their foreheads against each other, breathing heavily.

"Told you, you'll love it." Téa said.

"Actually you never finished your sentence." Seto smiled winningly.

"Who cares? At least you did not misinterpret it." It was Téa's turn to smile before putting her next question forward.

"Why are you here anyway, Seto?"

"To meet you and this book." He replied turning the pages of the book which was the reason of a small mishap.

"I thought you knew everything. I thought that you never needed any help." Téa tried playing with his nerves.

"It's like for kissing; I did not know how to do it until someone taught me. And it was my very first." Seto said triumphantly.

Téa fumed with jealousy and then she got up and went back to the nearest table.

The library then grew in a deathly silence.

* * *

"Who?"

Seto was sitting on a chair still fluttering the pages of his book and noting down some things when Téa snatched the book from him and glared at him.

"Sorry?" He looked at her gently.

"Who was it?" Téa asked, she was nearly tearing the front page of the book.

"A girl." Seto's answer was flat.

"When?" Seto was amused by Téa's jealousy.

"Some minutes ago." He watched Téa expectantly.

"Huh? Who was it who kissed you some minutes ago? I'm going to kill her. Was it before me-? Wait a sec…was this girl…**me**?"

Seto smiled at how childish Téa could be but still he nodded and took the book back from her hands.

"You'll never change Téa."

"Meaning?" She asked defending herself.

"This was yet another one of your various **the-word-which-starts-with-'M'**" He added.

"Oh no, how about I correct this small mistake of mine?" She said as she approached him.

* * *

"How about you leave for your respective classes?" A new voice interrupted in their private moment in rather public place.

Seto and Téa turned around to meet the messy looking Mrs. Brett.

"Did a cyclone come in your way?" Seto asked chuckling.

"You want a detention Mr. Kaiba?" The librarian asked as she tugged at her dress and made up her appearance.

"I want to see you try." He said seriously, glaring at her.

"Seto, forget it, let's go!"

Téa grabbed his arm and led him out not before Seto took a last glance over his shoulder towards Mrs. Brett, "I bet you would like a detention with the usher."

That question caused Mrs. Brett's face to turn a beetroot red shade.

Téa slightly tapped Seto to shut him up.

"What? What did I say?" he asked innocently as a small child.

The bell rang announcing the start of their classes.

* * *

"Oh shit!" Téa exclaimed, "The book! Sorry Seto, gotta go back, bye!"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheeks and headed down the halls.

That's where she met Yugi and the others.

"Yo Téa, I've got something for ya!" Joey said as he put **her**very own book in front of herself.

Téa was shocked. **It** was with Joey all this time. The book she was searching for like a mad person.

"Sorry, I didn't tell ya it was with me before. But ya were not even paying attention.Now don't-"

"Yeah no prob! Thanks!" Téa took back her book.

_Uh?__ Téa was supposed to be a volcano spitting fire and lava right now!_

Tristan touched her forehead and Yugi asked, concerned, "Téa, are you alright?"

"Yes, I've never been better, why do you ask?"

"You are not yelling at us that's why" Tristan answered.

"Yes, last time ya misint-" Joey's sentence stood still as Téa punched him.

"Don't you dare say this word and now that I've punched you Joey , are you guys happy?" Téa smiled sweetly to her two other friends.

"Very much yeah!" Tristan and Yugi answered. Joey was too busy stroking his stinging cheek and jaw and mumbling curses to pay attention to the rest of the gang.

* * *

Téa said bye to the guys and went down to her class only to be held by Seto, "Nice punch Ms. Gardner, you should do that more often, the dog deserves it."

"And what do you deserve Mr. Kaiba?" Téa played along.

"We'll see that after school!"

He kissed Téa softly and let go of her.

And off they went…to their respective classes.

* * *

What do you say? Review and tell me! I'll update it for the mistakes. It is but a oneshot. See ya! Yes, I know. Some of you might say "Isn't Téa always searching for something in each of her stories?" but isn't it also great how she finds it at the end? Do tell me if you spot anything odd.

As for my other stories, I intend to torture you a little further but if ever I cant update them soon, then I'll post a oneshot as apology. Not bad, huh?

I take this opportunity to thank my reviewers for this story, I guess I won't be able to thank you later as there will be no update for this story. One thing, I don't have anything against gay people, well it was just for a comic relief. Don't kill me for that, I've just turned 16!

Damn I don't know for whom I am?...(Usually at the end of a letter...you say something like "Rightfully yours" or "Whatever-fully yours", so that's why I said that.)

** Minou1992 **

* * *


End file.
